Dangerous Beast
by leprekan187
Summary: i got this idea from "the beastiary" over on hpff. it was a dramione this is a drarry slash hp/dm. harry is assigned on a security detail for draco malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the assignment

It had been three years since the war. I was an Auror. Ron worked with Fred and George at the joke shop part time and part time in the security detail division with the Auror department and Hermione worked from home doing research for the joke shop. Ron and Hermione were married and were expecting their first kid. Ginny was actually _married_ to a Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Much to Ron's disappointment. Me? I was single, gay, and very sexually frustrated. I had been with one guy in the last three years, and it lasted about a month and we only had sex one time. That was 14 months two weeks four days and seven hours ago. My body needed to unwind.

A knock at my office door nearly made me jump out of my skin. Instinctively I drew my wand and had a shield charm at the ready…the door opened.

"A word Harry my boy?" I let out a breath. It was only Kingsly. He was eyeing my wand with a smile.

Grinning sheepishly I put it into the leather wand holster Remus had gotten for me.

"Sure… sorry about that."

"Not a problem. Do you have an open case at the moment?"

"No. Just closed the last one." I said with a proud smile.

"Brilliant! Harry my boy I have a favor to ask of you. We recently acquired a Beastiary. Some one who finds magical animals and determines how well they are doing and if they need to be placed on the list for either extinction or something of the sort. Since the war is over we need to find which of our creature friends need to be taken care of for any purpose. The Beastiary needs a guard while traveling. No one else will do it." He knew I had been studying magical creatures for the last year or so. But not for the reasons he believed. Malfoy had taken it up as a hobby in seventh year and I simply… did the same.

"Sure. When do I need to go with them and for how long?" I asked sitting back and relaxing.

"He is intending on leaving in a few days for about a month. Anything you need will be at your disposal." Kingsly promised.

"Alright. I'll let Ron and Hermione know." I said with a smile as Kingsly turned to leave. "Oh wait! Who is the Beastiary?" I asked just as he reached the door.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." My heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: past behind us

I paced in the study of Grimmlaud place. Ron and Hermione were to be here in about ten minutes. I needed to tell my friends I had a new assignment but how was I to tell them that I would be providing protection for a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy to be exact. This would not go over well.

They knew I fancied Malfoy and they had come to terms with it rather quickly. More than likely assuming I'd never be close enough to him to really be able to be with him for any length of time. And now I would have to protect him. The thought sent thrills down my spine. Malfoy would have no choice but to be around me in order to do his job.

I halted my pacing when the flames turned green and Hermione stepped out followed by Ron.

Hermione smiled and hugged me close. Well as close as she could. Being seven months pregnant with their first child. Ron beamed at me before hugging me roughly and thumping me on my back twice before pulling away.

"Harry, mate, how have you been?" he asked smiling as he flopped on the couch.

"Busy. We've had five cases this week. Nothing really big but we caught Avery and Nott two days ago. That makes me sleep easier at night." I said honestly.

"So why did you call us here? You made it sound rather important." Hermione said joining her husband on the couch.

"I have a new case and I will be gone for a month on security detail." I explained.

"Really?" Hermione said interested.

"Yes."

"Who will you be protecting?"

"Draco."

Hermione paused for a moment before smiling knowingly at me.

Ron broke out into hysterics.

"Sorry… sorry…" he said after he controlled his laughter. "I thought for a moment you said you were going to protect _Malfoy_."

"I did. I am." Ron's laughter died completely.

"That little piece of…"

"RONALD!" Hermione said pointing to her stomach.

"Sorry… it's just… _Malfoy._" Ron said spitting the name. "How can you agree to this?"

"How can I not? No one else will do it and the last person in line for a security detail is you and you wouldn't have had a choice. And I know you and Hermione would rather you be here for her last two months…"

"That is very considerate of you Harry." Hermione said with a smile as she started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked getting up to follow her.

"I have a Weasley child sitting on my bladder kicking like a soccer player and you wonder where I am going? Honestly." Hermione scoffed as she waddled to the bathroom just outside of the study.

Once she was out of earshot Ron rounded on me.

"How the bloody hell do you expect to spend an entire month with Malfoy? I know very well how you feel about him but it's Malfoy, Harry." I had admitted to the two of them that I liked the Malfoy heir. Ron never said another word about it after that night but Hermione had helped me a lot over the years.

"I know. But he doesn't. Which means that he is just like any other person I need to protect." I answered honestly. "What else can I do? Unless you wish to take it…"

"No. I… Mione needs me here." He grimaced.

"See. I don't mind. It might even help me somewhat."

"How in Merlin's name did you come to that conclusion?"

"I… I don't really know. I'm just hoping I'm right."

"Me too mate… me too…" Ron said sympathetically as Hermione came back.

"Do you want to stay for supper? Kreacher has been driving me nutty about how you are eating…"

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm ~a few days later~ hpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Hermione had insisted on making me a bag to take with me. It was the moleskin bag Hagrid had given to me for my seventeenth birthday. She had placed the same charms on it that her small handbag had on it. It was small, maybe about the size of my palm and light as a feather.

She had packed it as well. I had clean clothes that would last me at least two or three months. I had a near complete library on magical animals that she had insisted was needed. She had gone overboard with the books. I am sure that there is at least three hundred books in the bag that had to deal with magical creatures. She had written a translating spell on a slip of parchment in each book so that the ones in a different language could be read. She had a rather thick pouch of muggle money in many different currencies labeled correctly along with a nice sum of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles. There was also a lot and I do mean _a lot_ of food that Ron had argued that I would need seeing as how Malfoy would more than likely poison any food on my plate. My Firebolt was also in the bag with some charm on it so that it would not be broken. She had gotten the tent that we had used and fixed it up nicely, repairing many things and changing the colors to blacks, blues, greens, and silvers. Seeing as I was sure Malfoy would not appreciate the red and oranges as much as we had. Hermione had also gone to her parent's home and gotten two rather plump sleeping bags.

There was no way that Malfoy and I were going unprepared this time she had said.

I had agreed whole-heartedly with her. The whole experience of being without food or requirements last time was not something I wished to repeat.

So here I stood leaning against the wall waiting just outside of Kingsly's office waiting on the Minister to arrive. Today was the day Malfoy had said he needed to leave by. I knew I looked odd. I had a small pouch around my neck and a pair off good jeans and an old shirt on that was it. Well that and the bottle of water I had in my hand and my wand in my front pocket…

Kreacher was staying with Ron and Hermione for the month, checking on the house whenever needed, so he was taken care of.

I heard footsteps coming my way. I pushed off the wall just as Kingsly and Malfoy rounded the corner.

He looked… mouthwatering. Walking sex… He was wearing a pair of jeans and an old shirt as well but had a backpack on his back. He looked like a model.

They weren't talking but Mal- _Draco _was looking at the minister like he had grown a second head.

"Ah! There you are Harry my boy! We were looking for you in your office…" Kingsly said beaming.

Draco nearly tripped over his feet when Kingsly said my first name. Looking up at me Draco flushed deeply. It was odd to see his normally completely pale skin tanned, even odder to see his skin blushing brightly.

He had his hair cut in a high and tight. Leaving only an inch or so on the top. His muscles were well defined on his arms and the closer he got the better I could see them.

Screw mouthwatering. My mouth was like the Sahara… on a bad day… it was a good thing I had a bottle of water… once I drained it I looked back up. They were about three feet from me.

"Hello minister… Dra- Malfoy." I said winching at the slip of the tongue. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Potter…" he said looking at me funny… great he _had_ noticed…

"Now that that is over, I have a request from Mrs. Weasley… for both of you to come back in one piece." He said with a smile before entering his office and shutting the door.

"Weasley's mum wants me to come back in one piece?" Draco sneered sarcastically.

"No… Hermione." I said with a smile. He blanched. I know he did. The thought made my smile grow wider.

"Peachy… well come on. I need to do a few things before we start." He said walking back the way that he and the minister had came.

I jogged to catch up to him, I opened my mouth the say something but he beat me to it.

"Listen Potter. We are going to be together for a while. Now while I have no issues with you I do not know if you have any with me. I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep a civil attitude and I will do the same."

I stopped walking. _He _was asking _me_ to be civil towards him! He stopped when he noticed I was no longer at his side.

"Will that be an concern for you?" he asked walking back to me.

"No… in fact I was going to ask the same thing from you…" I replied honestly.

"Intriguing… well, come on. Blaise wanted to see who was being my _bodyguard_…" he said the word like it was a joke. To him it more than likely was. He was the son of a Death Eater and nearly was one himself.

"You don't have to think of me as a bodyguard if you don't wish to. Think of me as… well I guess an assistant."

"Why would I think of you as such?" he asked smoothly. _Damn…_

"I have been studying and researching magical creatures for almost two years now. I needed something that was neither death nor mayhem to keep me sane." I explained.

"Me as well. But I have been studying them for far much longer. Mostly since before Hogwarts."

"Wow. I only thought it was since our seventh year…" I muttered.

This stopped _him _in _his _tracks this time.

"You've been following me?"

"I've kept in touch with many people from Hogwarts. They never fail to mention you and your studies." I smiled. It was true. Most people I spoke to from Hogwarts _always_ filled me in on Draco. But most of them also knew I had a _slight_ fixation with the blonde.

"Really? Huh… didn't know I was that popular still…" he said as he started walking again.

We didn't speak again until we were at Blaise's office.

"Hello Blaise." Draco said to the boy behind the desk.

"Hey Drake. Hang on…" he said not even looking up. Once he was finished with what he was writing he looked up.

Then did a double take.

"Priceless…" was all he said before bursting into laughter.


End file.
